


Russian Roulette (Minor HankCon?)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN}So, there's a scene in the game where, if you've been machine Connor most of the game, Hank ends up killing himself (even if Connor goes deviant). There's an option near the end of Connor and Hank's conversation to try to convince him not to take his life, but it doesn't work, thus invalidating the player's 'choice'. Or, rather, the illusion of choice.Now, I'm not entirely mad about that, considering it shouldn't be up to the player on whether or not Hank dies. It's kinda Hank's decision. It's his life. But I am mad about being given false hope that there was some way to save him, only for the outcome to be the same every time.So, I wrote this. What if convincing Lieutenant Hank Anderson not to commit suicide actually worked? Keep reading to find out.TRIGGER WARNING - SUICIDE ATTEMPT





	Russian Roulette (Minor HankCon?)

**Author's Note:**

> There are three Hank suicides in the game. The first one is with machine Connor (hostile relationship with Hank), the second one is with deviant Connor (having died a couple times as Connor) and the third one is the Elijah Kamski ending (Kara dead, Markus dead or left Jericho, and Connor deactivated). This particular fic focuses on the deviant Connor one.
> 
> In the game, if you get a Hank suicide scene, there's no way to prevent him from taking his life. That's just strike three for Hank, as far as he's concerned. There's an option at the end of the conversation to try to convince him not to do it, but even that doesn't work. Game over for Hank.
> 
> This fic is a canon divergence where convincing him works (but not in the traditional sense). Personally, I love Hank and don't wanna see him die. However, I also love angst, so I'd love it if this scene were actually in the game. I stay (mostly) true to the actual scene up until Hank tells Connor to leave (since this is canon divergent).
> 
> Also, this doesn't have to be HankCon. There's nothing romantic added, so if you wanna see this as HankCon, go ahead. If you don't, go ahead. I ship HankCon, and I know there's a lot of other people who do, but if you don't, then this fic is merely platonic, as far as you're concerned. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy.

   It was November 10th, 2038. Connor stepped out of the taxi cab, still clad in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd infiltrated Jericho. Markus, the leader of the deviants, had convinced him to go deviant... But it had been too late. He'd already sent the ship's location out, and the FBI had shown up, leading to the death of several androids, and the downfall of Jericho.

   He couldn't think about that, now, though. He'd completed his mission like he'd 'wanted' to, and there wasn't anything that could be done about it, now. So, instead, he walked toward Lieutenant Anderson's door. It wasn't locked like it had been the first time he'd been here, so he opened the door, and stepped inside. 

   He felt his LED flash red under the beanie on his head at the scene in front of him. 

   Hank was sitting at his kitchen table. To the left of him was a bottle of alcohol, in front of him, a photo frame, and... A gun. Sumo sat in the living room, oblivious to his owner's obvious turmoil in the next room over. Either Hank hadn't noticed or simply hadn't cared that Connor had entered, so the android walked forward, standing in the large doorway that separated the living room and the kitchen. 

   _Goodbye_  
   **Apologize**  
    Worried **about** Hank  
   **Reconcile**

   Dialogue options popped up in his program. He chose the third one. "I was worried about you, Lieutenant. I came by to see if you're alright."

   Quite obviously, he wasn't. Hank looked up at him for only a moment, and Connor tried to read his expression. Hopeless. He looked back down at the picture. 

   _Photo_  
   **Gun**  
   Alcohol

   "You should get rid of that gun. And stop playing that game!"

   "Y'know, every time you died and came back... It made me think of Cole..."  He said. His tone was... Almost melancholy, but almost casual, as if he was talking about the crappy weather outside and not his dead son. "I'd give anything to hold him again..." That tone matched the mood a bit better. Not that that was a good thing. "But humans don't come back..."

   _**Convince**  
   Don't **insist**_

   "Hank, I-"

   Hank interrupted him, seemingly uninterested in what the android was going to say next. "Now, leave me alone..." He said. "Go on, complete your mission, since that's all you care about." Connor's LED was still blinking red under the beanie. What should he do? If he left, Hank was sure to kill himself. More dialogue options swirled through his mind as he hung his head. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Hank yelled.

   Red. His LED was still blinking red, even faster now as a horrible feeling overwhelmed him. He half turned to leave when he convulsed, choking on something even though he didn't need to breathe. His hand rose to his face, and he drew it away. Why was there water leaking from his eyes...? He looked back at Hank, who looked confused. "Hank, please, don't do this..."

   The police Lieutenant blinked a couple times. "Connor?"

   "Please, Hank, I swear, I won't get myself killed anymore, you w-won't have to be reminded anymore, I-" His optical units were getting blurred over. "Please..."

   Hank looked back down at the gun for a moment, and Connor could feel his LED blinking even faster now, his thirium pump quickly catching up. He felt horrible. Who knew having emotions would suck this bad? Who knew losing Hank would suck this bad? Definitely not Connor. Despite not needing to breathe, this whole ordeal had Connor choking on his artificial breathing. 

   But, nothing happened. Hank's gaze drifted between the weapon, and his partner a couple times, and Connor more than half expected Hank to reach down for the gun, put it to his head, and pull the trigger-- even had the math down for how likely it was for the Lieutenant to do that-- 85%. He's too choked up to question where he got that number from.

   His optical units are still blurred over with tears when Hank stands from the chair and walks over, pulling him into a hug. His LED flashes slower, until turning to a soft blue, and his thirium pump slows as he rests his head on Hank's shoulder, returning the gesture and wrapping his arms tightly around Hank. He closes his eyes. 

   He thinks back to the incident a couple days later, while everyone's still celebrating the freedom of androids, and emotions are still a fresh thing. He has a feeling that, if he hadn't started crying, Hank really would have killed himself. Maybe being deviant wasn't that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot isn't canon to the rest of the storyline told in the other one-shots down the line. This was a hypothetical and my introduction into writing these characters.


End file.
